


Snowstorm of Memories

by theskyisblue



Series: The Lives of Two Sappy Assholes [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fun Chases, M/M, Reminiscing, Snow, Snowboard, So Close to Humanboarding, Where Everyone Just Has a Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisblue/pseuds/theskyisblue
Summary: Gintoki didn’t notice another figure approaching him in a steadfast pace, and it wasn’t until he realized he wasn’t snowboarding, but staring at the sky with a crick in his back that he realized he had crashed into someone.“Watch where you’re going idiot!”





	Snowstorm of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from Shogun's Assassination Arc and onwards 
> 
> Basically a future re-visit to episode 237 ;)

“Snow!” 

Gintoki didn’t know why he had decided to leave the nice warm comfy residence of Otose’s Snack House to be on top of a snow slope, cold, and warily watching the other skiers and snowboarders whizzing by him. 

Oh, that’s right. 

It was all because Shinpachi and Kagura had decided to look at him like _that_ , the kind of look that had him willing to abide to their every need, regardless of the price. 

Not that he wouldn’t do that anyway…

That’s besides the point. 

Gintoki wasn’t a _softie_ for the two kids. 

Absolutely not. 

“Gin-chan! I’m going to go down!” Kagura shouted cheerfully, and Gintoki sighed, watching as her profile started to slide down the slope anyway, regardless if she had given him a heads-up or not. 

“Remember to wait for-Shinpachi!” Gintoki groaned, watching as his other kid (not that he would admit it) started to slide down the hill too. 

“We’ll see you at the bottom Gin-san!” Shinpachi shouted gleefully, and Gintoki slumped slightly, wondering why the hell he couldn’t have spent one of their rare (okay not really) days off sleeping away. Looking around at his surroundings, he was hit with an almost painful sense of nostalgia as he remembered the last time he was here. 

Back when the Shogun was still alive. 

Gintoki leaned forward, prompting his board forward to slide down the slope, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. It had been years since the falling of the Shogun empire, and without a doubt, the world has changed drastically since then. A certain image of a cigarette-smoking, mayonnaise eating bastard popped up in his reminiscence, and Gintoki couldn’t help a tiny smile. The Shinsengumi had once been the all-powerful police force of Edo, then exiled _because_ they were the all-powerful police force, came back only to leave Edo to find a way to permanently come back, and yet when they did come back they disbanded for a while for them to find themselves again, before finally re-forming into what the Shinsengumi was today. Gintoki would never admit it out loud, but deep down, he was relieved that the Shinsengumi were here to stay. 

He didn’t like to think back to the time when the Shinsengumi had left. 

_“They’re expensive, so drink them one at a time.”_

_“By the time you’ve finished all of them, I’ll be back.”_

Gintoki never told Hijikata, but he had been so tempted to just drink all the bottles in one go. 

_Would he come back sooner then?_

He could proceed to call him a liar for not promising to come back when he technically fulfilled his end of the promise. 

Pathetic, right? 

In the end, he didn’t touch any of them. They were Hijikata’s, after all, and alcohol always tasted better with company. 

Not that he would tell Hijikata that, either. 

It was already embarrassing enough as it is. 

Lost in his thoughts, Gintoki didn’t notice another figure approaching him in a steadfast pace, and it wasn’t until he realized he wasn’t snowboarding, but staring at the sky with a crick in his back that he realized he had crashed into someone. 

“Watch where you’re going idiot!” 

Gintoki blinked. 

That sounded _painfully_ familiar-

A v-shaped hairstyle framing a beautiful profile of blazing blue eyes blocked his view of the sky, along with a very impressive scowl. 

“Oh, Hijikata-kun! What are you doing here?” Gintoki questioned, and a tick formed in Hijikata’s jaw. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You crash into me in plain daylight and ask what I’m _doing_ here?” Hijikata hissed, and Gintoki shrugged, slowly sitting up in the snow. He noticed that both their boards were missing, probably having slid down the hill somehow when they crashed, and that Hijikata was patting him down for injuries. 

His heart skipped a little. 

Just a little though. 

“My question still stands.” Gintoki said, and Hijikata scoffed, finishing his check, and stood up. Gintoki half-expected him to hold out a hand to help him up too but realized they weren’t in some shoujo-manga, and he _certainly_ wasn’t some damsel in distress. 

It was unfortunate, really. 

Gintoki slowly stood up too, and raised an eyebrow, still prompting Hijikata to answer his question. The vice-chief sighed before reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, lighting it up with his mayonnaise lighter. 

Gintoki really had to remember to get him a new lighter soon. 

“There’s supposedly going to be some sort of event here later in the evening, and the Shinsengumi were asked to patrol. Kondou-san didn’t tell us when the event was, so we all showed up bright and early only to find out he just wanted to have some fun on the slopes before work.” Hijikata scowled, and Gintoki smiled in amusement, knowing that as much as Hijikata liked to complain about the gorilla chief, his tone was always laced with a fond undertone. 

It was cute really, to see how much he respected his leader. 

“And? The gorilla wanted to have some fun, so you all just naturally decided to join in too?” Gintoki mused, suddenly realizing the amount of Shinsengumi members on the slopes now, that it was a miracle he hadn’t noticed before. Hijikata rubbed his neck slightly, veering his head away to avoid the silver-haired man’s gaze. 

“Well, we’re going to be working again soon, so why not indulge a little.” Hijikata shrugged, and Gintoki blinked at him, his jaw dropping in surprise. He lifted a hand and proceeded to poke Hijikata’s cheek experimentally. Ignoring the scowl of annoyance, Gintoki decided to test the waters of his teasing. 

“Oogushi-kun? Is that really you? Since when has _indulging_ ever been in your vocabulary?” Gintoki continued to stare at Hijikata in mock-astonishment, and grinned when his hand was batted away from harassing his lover’s very cute cheeks. 

“Shut up. I answered your question, now answer mine. What were you doing spacing out like that? Do you want to die?” Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows, but his harsh tone didn’t match the concerned look in his gaze. Gintoki held his gaze for a moment, before turning to look down the slope, where he saw Kagura and Shinpachi playing with Sadaharu, seemingly deciding to be obedient for once and wait for him. 

The two stood in silence for a while, and Gintoki was about to crack a lame joke when Hijikata spoke up first. 

“You’re thinking about the last time we were here.” 

Gintoki didn’t answer, but didn’t push away the warm hand that had reached up to caress his cold-bitten cheek gently.

“Just lost in the past for a while, that’s all.” Gintoki admitted quietly, and Hijikata made an understanding noise, before turning their bodies gently towards each other and leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Gintoki felt a rush of warmth in his chest, and closed his eyes, his hand sliding up Hijikata’s jacket to rest on his heart. It was an automatic response by now, whenever they were this close together, as Gintoki found comfort in feeling the steady rhythm of his lover’s heartbeat, a rhythm that grounded him to the world. 

“Do you feel a bit better?” Hijikata murmured, and Gintoki smiled. He didn’t even bother to ask if he was “okay,” Hijikata knew him better than that. 

Gintoki decided to ignore how his heart decided to do a somersault at that thought and opened his eyes slowly. He gazed into the eyes he should be used to seeing by now, staring straight through him, deep down to his very soul. 

And yet, Gintoki was sure he would never get used to moments like this. 

So, he cherished them all. 

“Sappy doesn’t suit you, vice-chief.” Gintoki teased, and Hijikata snorted as they slowly and reluctantly pulled away from each other. They were in public, after all, and if a certain captain of the Shinsengumi saw them together like that, there would be no end to the amount of teasing they would no doubt have to endure. 

“Ah, we both lost our boards. Should we ride something else?” Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and Gintoki hummed, staring down the slope where, without a board, would be a hell of a walk. 

Suddenly, he got an idea. 

“Should I just ride you then?” Gintoki smirked, and Hijikata seemed to process that statement for a moment, before his cheeks burned red, and not from the cold. 

“That’s not what I meant, asshole.” Hijikata hissed, face still growing redder by the minute and Gintoki grinned.

“I meant using you as the snowboard, Hijikata-kun! What on earth was your dirty mind thinking?” Gintoki blinked innocently, and Hijikata’s scowl deepened. 

This urged Gintoki on even more. 

“Or do _you_ want to do the riding? Is that what this is? Because I fully support.” Gintoki wasn’t fast enough to evade the onslaught of snow from Hijikata’s furious handmade snowball and spluttered as the cold smacked him in the face. 

Full force. 

“Ow! Domestic abuse!” Gintoki whined, but couldn’t help his grin of amusement, and watched as Hijikata grew angrier by the second. 

“Oh, I’ll give you more than _domestic abuse_ if you don’t shut the hell up shithead!” Hijikata shouted, and Gintoki laughed, opting to do some sort of run-slide down the slope. 

“Can’t abuse me when you can’t even catch me!” Gintoki yelled back, run-sliding down the slope and knew, without looking back, that Hijikata would follow. 

He always did. 

“That’s because you’ll be dead when I do!” Hijikata responded, and Gintoki smiled as he indulged his boyfriend in a totally-not-chasing-sort-of-game down the slope towards the others. 

_The shogun might not be here anymore,_

Gintoki narrowly evaded Hijikata’s arms, laughing loudly at Hijikata’s aghast expression, and started to run faster. 

_and the world has changed drastically since they first met._

Running down a snowy slope meant for snowboarders wasn’t easy, but Gintoki had never willingly chosen the easy path in life anyway. 

_But, they still found their way to each other._

_And from then on couldn’t fathom a world where their paths didn’t cross._

Gintoki pretended he hadn’t let out an undignified squeal (really, he didn’t) when arms wrapped around his waist, toppling his balance and making him lose his footing. 

_This was their life now,_

Gintoki groaned, shivering slightly from the cold, and was prepared to scold Hijikata, because snow wasn’t a futon where he could just _attack him out of fucking nowhere_ , but found his lips occupied for a very different reason. He was sure the others could see exactly what they were doing right now, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

He had always, and will be, indulgent for the love of his life. 

_and Gintoki wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
